Twisted Realities
by Alikia
Summary: Pain, loss, regret... What if you could change the events of the past to reform your family? Would you take it? Even after the horrors of Magellan's Astrolabe? The team are faced with a decision that could either tear them apart or give them a fresh chance at a new future.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Warehouse 13 fanfic... I love the show and hope it is continued for more than the proposed six ep final season. _

* * *

(Takes place after Leena is killed and Artie has been freed from the hold of Magellan's Astrolabe).

The sitting room of the B&B resembled a graveyard when Myka and Pete finally made their way down for breakfast. There were no fresh flowers sitting on the coffee table, no wafting scents of fresh food and no gentle humming coming from the kitchen beyond. Instead there was silent chill to the air that filled them with sadness. They found Artie sitting gingerly on one of the sofas, his eyes red and swollen from lack of sleep, his hand resting gently across his bandaged chest. He barely registered their presence as he stared into the distance.

Myka left Pete at the doorway and sat quietly on the sofa, cautiously taking Artie's hand and squeezing.

"Morning Artie".

His acknowledgement was so slow she knew Pete noticed as well.

"Hey Myka", came the soft, strangled reply as he pulled his hand away. "Hey Pete".

"Artie".

Silence stretched between them, none knowing what to say as they were joined by and even sombre Claudia and Steve, their faces echoing their own pain. Claudia made a beeline for Artie, squeezing herself between him and Myka, one hand reaching for his while the other unconsciously rested on Mykas knee for support.

"Hey Artie, did you sleep ok"?

His haunted gaze fixed on her, making her shiver. "No more than you did".

He instantly went quiet, turning away from her. Pete's heart broke for the girl that was like a sister to him as she moved even closer to the man that was like a father to them all.

"I wish I could do something that would take away your pain", she whispered, squeezing his hand tighter. "But all I can say is it wasn't your fault! Stop blaming yourself".

"Easier said than done".

Pete crossed to the sofa but before he could say anything, his chest tightened and the room spun. He felt Myka at his side almost instantly.

"You ok Pete"?

After a moment, he caught his breath, shaking his head.

"Um, yeah, I think….that was weird".

All eyes were focused on him now, waiting for him to continue.

"Was it a vibe", Myka asked, her hand on his shoulder. "Was it good or bad"?

Pete shook his head. "Not sure. It was kind of, good and bad. I've never felt one like it before". He shook his head, giving his partner a watery grin. "Don't worry, I'm….".

All of them stopped as they heard car tyres skid to a stop outside and a door slam.

"Maybe its HG….", Claudia began but she stopped as the door opened and an unfamiliar voice sounded.

"Artie. Artie"!

Artie jumped to his feet as the visitor came through the door and into the room. To Pete, he seemed more saddened than surprised to see the pale faced young woman standing in front of them in her crumpled cargo pants, shirt and jacket. She didn't see anyone but Artie as her eyes began to fill.

"Please….tell me she's not….Arties, she's not….".

All Artie could do was stare sadly at her and all of them could see the realisation dawn on the newcomers face as she came closer to the old agent. Pete saw him almost recoil as the woman took his hands.

"It's not your fault", she whispered, staring at him.

They all watched as Artie tried to nod but before anyone could say anything, they watched the woman's face change from sadness to anger as she released Arties hands.

"You"!

She turned and it was then that everyone noticed the silent, bee hived figure that had joined them unnoticed.

"You", the young woman said again, glaring at Mrs Frederick, hatred burning in her eyes. "You said nothing would happen to her….you said she would be safe…."!

Mrs Frederick stared at the woman, her face blank but her eyes sad.

"I know. It was an unforseen….".

Pete felt a surge of vibe energy and he stepped forward to grip at the newcomer as she almost lunged at the warehouses keeper.

"You swore she would be safe her", the woman cried, her voice choked and tears streaming down her face. "You promised me no harm would come to her! Why didn't you save her…"?

Everyone in the room watched in surprise as the usually composed face of Irene Frederick dropped and tears filled her eyes.

"There's nothing I can say or do that will explain this tragedy….".

"Explain", the woman sputtered her glare piercing. She shook of Pete's grip, her hands clenching at her side.

"I don't need an explanation! You killed her"!

The young woman stormed past the stunned group and the obviously distraught Mrs Frederick without another word. Pete could feel the remnants of her pain, even after silence resettled on the room. None of them knew what to say as they all looked around at each other.

"Does someone want to explain what just happened", Steve finally asked, his face just as confused as everyone else. All eyes flickered between the now composed Mrs Frederick and Artie, who had sunk back onto the sofa.

"That", he began shakily, wiping his eyes with his handkerchief. "Was Leenas sister".


	2. Chapter 2

Pete stared through the window of Univille's Diner/Bar at the lonely, exhausted shape of the woman who had only two hours earlier shocked the hell out of all of them. It had taken Artie and Mrs Frederick a good half hour to calm everyone down enough to explain things. The others were still at the B&B (minus Mrs Frederick who had disappeared the first moment she could and Artie who had gone to the warehouse) talking and arguing about the newcomers identity. As usual Artie had been coy, only saying that Leena had grown up with the woman and that they were as close as sisters. When they had pushed him for more, he had given them the typical Artie grumble and had left. Pete smiled. At least that part of the old agent was still there.

He took a deep breath and entered, the doorbell ringing softly. He nodded to the barman as he stood behind the woman, trying to keep his cool.

"Hey, um, is this seat taken"?

Swollen eyes focused on him, scanning and taking in everything about him. "If you like", came the soft reply.

Pete had a feeling she was normally very polite because as he sat, the barman put a glass in front of him, tilting his head in her direction. Unfortunately the events of the last few days were not the ones that would make great subjects for politeness. He held out his hand, trying to smile.

"My name's Pete. We kind of met earlier".

It took a moment but the woman gently gripped it, she too trying to smile despite the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Hi. My name's Danny. Under better circumstances it would be nice to meet you".

Pete knew it. He knew she had a sense of humour despite everything. She motioned to the drink the barman had pu in front of him.

"Don't worry, it's soda".

Pete nodded thankfully, taking a sip. "Good. I'm not reliable with anything else".

They sat in silence, neither wanting to start a conversation. Finally, the impatience in Pete got the better of him.

"So, you knew Leena? Artie said you were sisters"?

Danny nodded and Pete felt encouraged.

"If you don't mind me saying, you look nothing like each other".

At last a smile appeared.

"No we don't", she replied, turning to him. She paused before continuing, her face full of thought.

"We're not blood related or anything like that. We grew up together. We were the same in some ways and we just clicked".

She paused again but Pete had the feeling she wanted to say more.

"Look, I'm sorry", she continued staring at him. "For my behaviour before. I shouldn't have gone off like that before in your home. It was unacceptable….".

Pete held up his hand. "You don't have to apologise. We all understand".

Now he felt himself getting teary, pain welling in his chest.

"Losing Leena….was like getting my heart ripped out. She was….the kindest, most loving….".

He paused clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry, I just…".

A hand held his gently. "You're just like Artie", Danny said staring at him. "Blaming yourself for something that was out of your control. You shouldn't you know".

Pete sat back, realisation dawning on him. "You know it was Artie…. Well not Artie but the artefact controlling him".

Danny pulled her hand away. "Yeah, I do".

"But how", Pete asked confused. "I know for a fact that Artie hasn't called anyone and he's barely spoken….ohh". He finally figured it out as the young woman stared at him. "You can….you're like….".

He got interrupted by the buzzing from his pocket as he checked then answered.

"Yeah, it's Pete".

He could feel Danny watching him as he quickly spoke and hung up and sighed. "Okay, we can talk later. Listen, I've got to go back to the B&B….come with me".

He knew his request had startled her and it took her a minute to answer.

"Um, that's probably not a good idea….".

"Why? After what happened this morning"?

She nodded, shame creeping into her eyes. Pete pulled his chair closer to hers.

"You had every right to act that way. You lost someone you loved under….difficult circumstances. We all understand. Besides….you knew someone we cared for. We'd like to get to know you better".

He waited patiently, smiling when she finally nodded.

* * *

_Please review so I know how I'm going..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks so much for your reviews. This chapter is a bit of a bridging chapter. the next one will be longer._

* * *

This place isn't the same without her".

Pete stood outside the B&B front door with Danny standing beside him. The beautiful old house looked the same but the welcoming, happy feeling was gone. Pete couldn't shake the strange vibe that had surfaced once again but he shook it off, turning to the young woman with his hand outstretched.

"C'mon".

They made their way inside and found Myka, Claudia and Steve waiting, all looking nervous.

"Hello again", Myka began, stepping forward, her hand outstretched. "I'm Myka Bering".

Pete watched Danny slowly shake hands with his partner, instantly feeling at ease.

"I'm Danny".

She turned to the others with a small smile on her face. "And you're Steve and Claudia".

They nodded as she continued. "I wish I could say nice to meet you but….".

"Under the circumstances", Steve interrupted, understanding. "It's not the best one for introductions".

Everyone nodded, agreeing and Pete could see Danny become little more relaxed.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier", she continued, glancing around at them all. "I should have …stayed calmer or something other than what I was".

"It's ok", Myka stepped in awkwardly. "You were allowed to lose it sometime, especially in times like this".

She motioned to the sofa. "Please sit. Let's talk about Leena a little".

Almost instantly, everyone in the room relaxed. Claudia raced to get some food and drink with Myka while Steve and Pete helped make Danny comfortable. As Myka and Danny returned, Pete felt another vibe and the room spin, forcing him to take a large gulp of water that the girls had brought.

"Ah, Pete, you ok", Claudia asked staring at him confused. "You could have used a glass, not the jug".

He placed the jug carefully down, wiping his face.

"Sorry. I just…".

"Another vibe", Myka asked, glancing at Danny uncertain. When she received a nod, she focused on her partner. "Why are you getting so many"?

Pete shrugged. "I dunno but it's gone now".

He watched Danny stand carefully, her face pale. "Listen, I should go. I've already inconvenienced you enough. Besides you probably have work to do".

She had barely taken half a dozen steps towards the door when she doubled over kneeling on the floor. Pete was at her side along with Steve, Myka and Claudia standing behind them.

"Hey, what's wrong", Pete asked as he watched the woman clutch at her head. She didn't answer but after a few moments, her breathing slowed and her grip on her head softened.

"Nothing, it's nothing", she answered, standing cautiously. "I need to go".

Instantly the feeling in the room changed. The lights flickered and a cold wind blew through the halls. The air vibrated but after a moment everything returned to normal. All of them looked at each other confused.

"What the hell was that", Pete asked everyone, looking around for answers.

"Don't know dude", Claudia muttered, looking around. "Everything looks cool".

It was then that they all heard a soft humming and the smell of fresh bread cooking. Footsteps sounded down the hall and a figure appeared in the doorway of the conservatory, her smile wide and her crazy hair kept tame by a brightly coloured scarf. Her cheerful demeanour faltered when she noticed the looks of the rooms' occupants. Myka was the only one to step forward, tears in her eyes.

"Leena"!


End file.
